Twilight And Crossovers One-Shots
by WHITLOCKSSIREN
Summary: These are all going to be one shots from cross overs to just twilight characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens left two months ago I couldn't be happier. At first I was crushed I moped around like a Zombie I didn't sleep I didn't eat. It all changed in Edward's meadow I was almost eaten. Not the good kind either. That's when I found out I was a Sircubus.

Flashback

I was sitting in Edward's meadow when I heard a snap I looked up and there was Laurent. " What do you want" wow is that me I thought. I sound different I feel different what's wrong with me I started to panic.

"Isabella ,Victoria wants you to suffer. But I will make your death easy I will make it quick"Laurent tell me.

I throw my hands up to protect myself from him but the attack never comes I peep in between my eyelashes and he is frozen midair. I can't believe it I think to myself.

If I can freeze him I wonder can I set him on fire. " Hmmm looks like your not at the top of the food chain anymore" . " Please let me go I'll leave you in peace I won't tell anyone" he says eyes wide in fear. " No I hiss, you will burn" I turn and walk away hearing his screams like music to my ears. I head home. No one is there I go and look in the mirror and gasp looks like I got more than one upgrade I think.

My eyes are green my hair is jet black my breast are at least a d-cup nice rounded butt. I look like wow.

A couple of hours later Charlie is home. He takes one look at me and says I guess I need to explain. " Charlie you know what's going on with me" I ask.

" Yes Bella I do just let me get through this. Our people well the women descend from very powerful witches called Sircubuses. " A sircusbus needs pain to awaken dealing with all the betrayal you have had to deal with have helped you become one. Your mothers family is full of Sorceress that's why you are the most powerful being to live". "Wait what I never herd.." I start.

"Bella let tell the story and then you can as your questions. So as I was saying. A Sircubus is extremely beautiful a mixture of a Siren and a succubus a Siren can sing and voice can make anything happen. A Succubus has a high sex drive. You need to remain a virgin until you meet your mates. Questions" Charlie asks.

" I froze a vampire earlier today and set him on fire till he burned to ashes. Also mates and are you a witch too. Do you have mates. What do you mean I need to stay a virgin. Why?".

"Well to your first question looks like I am not gonna need to train you. You seem to already be in control. As for the mate question. Yes I do. Billy Sue and Harry are my mates. Your mates are in Volturi. They are the Volturi Kong's Marcus Caius and Aro have been waiting centuries for you. Edward was never your destiny sweetheart he was just a path on your road to get there. I have called them you see they have known about you since you where a baby. Now let me show you what this house really looks like and reintroduce you to my mates and yours also.

Bella room.

Charlie's house.

Charlie's room.

The kitchen.

Dinning room.

Living room.

" Wow dad why are you just now showing me this and telling me this."Bella

" Well sweet heart the house only can reveal itself when you got your powers. Now why don't you go get dressed formal wear by time you are down here mty mates and yours should be here." Charlie

" I was so exited and nervous when I first saw the picture in Carlisle house of them I felt something now knowing that they are my mates and I get to keep them. Wow I think. I shower shave and wash my hair pulling it up in a loos chignon and put on a black of the shoulder dress. As I walk down the stair case I see them and immediately blush at the heated look they give me.

"Isabella you a vision of beauty" Aro says.

" I agree Isabella" Marcus and Caius.

I look to see my dad smiling with Billy Sue and Harry. I finally feel complete. I think to myself.

Flashback.

Well that was over a two months ago I have tested out early and am now getting ready to move to Volturi I asked dad will I have to be changed turns out since I'm the last female Sircubus I am immortal. I can have children but they will be Hybrids not Sircubes they will have powers but there will never be one as powerful as I am. I will be introduced as the new queen of Volturi I can't wait to see The Cullens faces when I dish out their punishment. The brothers aren't angry with Edward for dating me. They are angry that they left me with a threat over my head. They told me that Jasper is the God of War and he knows if you kill one mate you kill the other one I still remember when Victoria came after me. Her death would have been easy but the Cum Sponge tried to touch what's mine.

Flashback

We were all sitting in the living room when Victoria crashed into the living room screaming and snarling not seeing The Brothers until it was to late.

" Bella where are you I'm gonna have fun with you?"Victoria

"What is the meaning of this why are you in this home? Caius said with Aro and Marcus standing up with Felix Jane and Alec guarding them. With Reneata at their backs.

"My master this human is responsible or my mates death I demand satisfaction". Victoria

"Well your not gonna get it. Your mate with after a coven of seven he obviously had a death wish. Further more this human as you called her is to be your queen. With whom you will respect." Aro

"Surely you don't want this child when I can service you so much better that's she ever could" Victoria said while touching my mate who shoved her off.

All of a sudden I felt my body heat up all of a sudden I started to sing.

Animals by Maroon Five because at that moment all I saw was a snake as my voice got louder Victoria started to scream before she exploded. I passed out when I came too I was surrounded by my dad his mates and mine. My dad smiled and said "first time using your siren voice you did very good sweetheart but we need to practice so you won't pass out anymore".

With Victoria dead there were no more threats against me I was safe my dad took me with him on patrol where I sung to criminals and saved the ones I could and sentenced the ones I couldn't.

Flashback.

"Isabella are you ready to go home my love" Aro asked me as he pulled me in for a kiss Marcus and Caius each kissed me we haven't gone passed kissing we want to wait for that. We know everything about each other when I told the brothers about Carlisle telling me Aro killed Didmye he laughed and said that his sister was very much alive. That his sister along with Dora and Sulpicia are mates themselves. Not only are they mates but the sisters to the brothers. Didmye is Aros Sister Dora is Caius Sister and Sulpicia is Marcus Sister. Together they have ruled over Volterra for centuries.

As the kissed things got heated as they each laid down with me on my king size bed. We were getting very much aroused. Aro's was rubbing my breast as Caius rubbed down lower. Marcus was kissing me. When we heard a knock on the door. It was my dad guys it's time to get ready for Bella's going away party I ushered the brothers out loving and hating this party because I know Jacob wii be there trying time convince to choose him. He can't seem to let it go. I put on my red dress and heels. The brothers are all wearing black tux's but they look oh so good.

I brush my hair out and leave it as and go downstairs. I reach the end of the stair case and see my classmates Jessica Eric Tyler Lauren Angela and Mike. The whole wolf-pack and my dad and his mates and mine.

" Isabella you look beautiful" Caius tells me. Marcus shows his pleasure by pulling me in for a deep kiss. My dad clears his throat. Everyone laughs at my blush. Oh no I think here comes Jacob.

" Hey Bells wanna dance" Jacob asks me.

" I don't think so Jacob"I say.

" And why not am I not good enough not rich enough" .

" That's enough Jacob the reason why I won't dance with you because you can't seem to let it go I don't want you. If the only way to save the world was to procreate with you the world would be doomed because I will never want to be with someone as small minded as you. Don't you remember telling me about a woman's place. Well the world has come to far for us women to just fall in line. Now unless you want to be tossed out I suggest you leave either on you own two feet or bodily thrown out."

Jake just turns around and leave I couldn't be happier that, that Buffon walked away from me.

"Calm down Mon Ange" Aro says to me while he rubs my shoulders. Everyone at the party just stares at me. I guess their not used to me standing up for myself. I just smile and keep on partying. Because this is my last day here for a while. I will be going to Volterra home well it will be.

Well last night was my going away part after Jacob left it was pretty good I didn't get any gifts because I asked for gift towards charities I'm now on my way to Volterra. The plane ride has been pretty good. We arrive at Volterra where the Three Queens are waiting. I find it funny that I soon will be the fourth queen. As soon as we depart I see them on the tarmac. One who was hair was so blonde that it looked white. She looked like a female version of Cauis. The next hair was as dark as coal and looked like Aro. The third had wavy brown hair and looked like Marcus. With a shout of "Brother" they threw themselves into the brothers arms. After hugging their brothers they turn to me.

" You must be Bella the mate of our brothers. I am Didyme these are my mates Dora and Sulpicia pleased to meet you. We must get to know one another after you not so busy"

The women giggle and lead me and the brothers towards the stretch hummer.

" Oh wait I made it to where my mates don't sparkle and can eat would you like if I do the same for you. Also I made it to where they don't have to kill in order to feed".

They smile and nod so I concentrate and put the spell on them. We state to talk about the ball they have coming up to introduce me to the world. I am so excited that I'm shaking with nerves. I have not yet told my mates but I believe not only can Edward read minds he can control them. Also that Alice and he are mates. It would explain why they would do anything for one another but also why anyone would do any and everything Edward says. I have gone back and thought of the times Alice says she saw it and Edward says he read it in her mind. But I have noticed when he says this he closes his eyes and concentrates really hard. Everyone just blindly agrees. I mean come on I hated Bella Barbie but I did it. Edward always wanted Alice to be happy. I have never herd her say what makes Jasper happy. Or Jasper let's go hunt shopping watch a movie etc. I also think Alice is much older than she say she is. I am so lost in thought that I jump when Aro touches my shoulder. " We've arrived Mon Ange are you ok"

" Yes" I tell him. " I think we need to talk I tell them all including the sisters. We are inside the castle in the sitting room when I tell them my theory.

" That explains so much. I always wondered how Carlisle has let the two of them get so much. Also why the Major just follows alongs blindly. We will need you to shield everyone when the ball gets here until then we have unfinished business" Caius tells me.

The other brothers smile and nod. The wave by to their sisters. Marcus throws me over his shoulder and we are in their chambers in no time flat. Making love and watching my mates make love is amazing. The mating goes on for days. Their stamina woooo let me tell you. We all bite each other to let others know we are of limits. After a while we join the sisters. They and I talk about the ball with which would be a masquerade ball. The brothers are all wearing masks. Like from my favorite movie Van Helsing. I of course will be wearing red the Sister will to but a different shade of red. The ball is finally here. We all get dressed I won't be introduced until midnight.

" Welcome everyone as you have heard we have met our mate. She is very powerful. She has made it to wear all of us vampires will no longer sparkle can have children with our true mates and will age slowly. Before you ask. NO! She cannot turn you back into a human. She has told me if she tries you will revert back to your last moment" Aro tells the crowd.

Rose steps forward and says. " I f she can do this why not turn us back into a human".

With this I step forward knowing the Cullens will not realize who I am my voice and body has changed and say. " In order to become a vampire you died. I don't have control like that. I have found a loop whole in magic where only with your mate can you conceive because he is the other half of your soul. Do you understand Miss..." I pretend not to know her.

" my queen I have since dropped the Cullen name my husband and I".

I smile and say. " Well since you all can eat dance and me merry for at the end of the ball their will be a trial". Everyone starts to murmur and wonder who is on trial. I notice Edward Alice and Esme all try to sneak out but cannot leave. They snarl and I realize Edward is trying to use his power but also I feel Esme has one she tries to put painful images in everyone heads. There worst fear to be exact. That's when I notice Esme image starts to distort into a Mexican woman. I stare at her and figure out this is Maria. Oh my I think. I touch Aro and motion for him to touch the other kings and queens. I use Aros gift to go into his mind and show him what is going on. He immediately stops the ball.

" My friends be not worried for the true conspirators are about to me exposedour mate if you will".

I smile at the crowd and speak. I take of my mask and hear a gasp as the Cullens and others see me a very well what they think is human." Hello my name is Isabella Volturi. I was born as Isabella Swan and I was Alice and Edwards human pet. I am not human but a Sircubus. I won't go into my history but what I need is for Maria Edward and Alice to confess".

They look at each other and nod Edward steps forward. " As you all can see there never was a Esme only one of my mates Maria. Alice is my other mate",Seeing the confusion and anger on everyone face Edward just hold up his hand and starts back talking.

" As I was saying I am the first vampire I created the Maria and she created Caius I can control minds. But I have not been able to used my powers since we stepped in Volterra neither has my mates. I used my gift to convince Caius that he was changed third, slowly other vampires where created . Maria can put the image in your head of your worst fear". Edward smiles maliciously at the audience . Knowing that he and his mates are about to die he thinks about going out in style.

" Well Maria and I found Alice then she had a vision of us ruling over the human and vampire world all we needed was a witch. If only I was nicer you'll have been under me. Well I guess you can kill us now. We all I and my mates have played games" .Edward finishes.

Everyone heads towards them to rip them to pieces when I freeze everyone.

" I have a better punishment since you like to play games and turn innocent humans you yourself will now become the one thing you hate plain. No powers and no beauty. You will serve others for all of eternity. Cooking and cleaning for the homeless. You will no longer dress in the attire you used to, none of you will have sex with one another and maybe just maybe if you learn your lesson I will set you free".

With that I release everyone Alice Edward and Esme robotically leave to fulfill their new lives.

Well it has been 100 years since that night. It turns only created Rose. Yes I call her that now. Because she was his mate and she created Emmet. He has since found out he changed over a third of the vampire race. They where dying so he changed them. He won't say what he was trying to make up for. But he does remember his real name started with a J. Also he and Emmet both have gotten Rose pregnant twice. Two sets of twins each. Four girls for Carlise and Rose. Four boys for Emmet and Bella. The Cullens and I have since repaired our relationship. Other vampire have had babies with their mates. You'll never guess but the real reason Jasper always looked like he was in pain is because he was. Peter and Charlotte found him and they have been together since they wanted to wait and not have a baby yet. But that damn vampire Stamina. Char has a little girl and a like boy. I guess your wondering about me well after 100 years. I am pregnant with the heir to the thrown. I am in labor now. I can't wait till I meet my baby.

A couple of hours later I push out my little baby girl. Everyone files in Rose first set of twin boys and Char little boy take on look and say.

"MINE"

A.N pics up on wattpad under storyteller


	2. Chapter 2

t the Cullens .

" Hey Bella just sent me a text for us all o come to her house in two hours she said dress in black" Emmet said. Everyone turned to Alice to see if she saw something. " I don't know I didn't see anything let's just go maybe she wants us to meet her mom she's in town for graduation. Everyone got dressed to wait to go.

With the wolves.

" Bella just sent us an invite to her house. She said for us all to be there in two hours and dress in black. All the wolves and imprints just wondered why. " Bill do you know why. " No lets just get dressed and go.

At Bella's.

Bella was dressed in all black with a thick heavy veil covering her face waiting for everyone to arrive. " Bella you can't be serious about this. Renee tell Bella this is dumb" Charle said. " No Charlie Bella needs this" Renee said. Charlie just shared a look with Phil who was trying to keep a straight face. The doorbell rang Bella stood to answer it. " No Bella you sit your grieving" Renee said. Charlie just grunts. " Everyone come in" Renee said. The Cullens and Quileutes all come in. " So Bella why are we here and why are you dressed like that" Jacobs asked. Bella just lets out a choked sob. Edward immediately rushes to her. " Love what's wrong why happen did somebody die". Bella dramatically throws herself into his arms. Charlie just stood and hands out Obituaries. It just said dear friend.

" Everyone lets head to the back yard. Everyone stood and walked out their where chairs set up in a circle surrounding a whole. Confused everyone sat down. Renee went up to the whole and spoke. " I remember when Bella first met Stan in what love at first sight they met at a little get together I had. Stan was very handy to have around. When Bella was angry Stan sad Stan happy Stan. And when Edward first left Stan was there" she paused. Everyone looked around. Who was this Stan ? Renee continued I made sure Stan stayed energized. But at lass Charlie didn't he didn't buy the right batteries". At this Emmet let out a strangled laugh. So did the everyone else except for Edward. Rosalie was shaking and leaning into Emmet. Jasper was trying to control his power. Edward just looked confused. " Bella would you like to say something. " Renee asked. Bella said yes. When I first met him I just thought wow he's huge. But mom assured me we would be a great fit. I didn't want anyone to hear him with me but he was so quit. Always.

Last night I brought him out and he immediately came on. He was there right almost to the end then he just fizzled out. I tried everything to wake him up but he didn't. I searched for some energy for him but there was none. He was dead. After three years he left me".There where laughs at this. At this point I would like everyone to take a moment of silence. " Everyone was quiet as Bella stood and put dirt over the grave. After that everyone headed inside for refreshments. " I'm confused why is everyone laughing" Edward asked. " Dude she just buried her vibrator." Paul said. Seth walked over to Bella and snatched the hat of her head. Every burst out laughing at how red she was. She smiled turned to Seth " Pay up" . "Wait what does he have to pay you for" Leah asked. "I dared her to completely and totally emrass herself didn't think she would do it. Everyone looked at Seth sweet little devious Seth had made sweet little Bella embarrass for all time. Oh they where never gonna forget this. t the Cullens .

" Hey Bella just sent me a text for us all o come to her house in two hours she said dress in black" Emmet said. Everyone turned to Alice to see if she saw something. " I don't know I didn't see anything let's just go maybe she wants us to meet her mom she's in town for graduation. Everyone got dressed to wait to go.

With the wolves.

" Bella just sent us an invite to her house. She said for us all to be there in two hours and dress in black. All the wolves and imprints just wondered why. " Bill do you know why. " No lets just get dressed and go.

At Bella's.

Bella was dressed in all black with a thick heavy veil covering her face waiting for everyone to arrive. " Bella you can't be serious about this. Renee tell Bella this is dumb" Charle said. " No Charlie Bella needs this" Renee said. Charlie just shared a look with Phil who was trying to keep a straight face. The doorbell rang Bella stood to answer it. " No Bella you sit your grieving" Renee said. Charlie just grunts. " Everyone come in" Renee said. The Cullens and Quileutes all come in. " So Bella why are we here and why are you dressed like that" Jacobs asked. Bella just lets out a choked sob. Edward immediately rushes to her. " Love what's wrong why happen did somebody die". Bella dramatically throws herself into his arms. Charlie just stood and hands out Obituaries. It just said dear friend.

" Everyone lets head to the back yard. Everyone stood and walked out their where chairs set up in a circle surrounding a whole. Confused everyone sat down. Renee went up to the whole and spoke. " I remember when Bella first met Stan in what love at first sight they met at a little get together I had. Stan was very handy to have around. When Bella was angry Stan sad Stan happy Stan. And when Edward first left Stan was there" she paused. Everyone looked around. Who was this Stan ? Renee continued I made sure Stan stayed energized. But at lass Charlie didn't he didn't buy the right batteries". At this Emmet let out a strangled laugh. So did the everyone else except for Edward. Rosalie was shaking and leaning into Emmet. Jasper was trying to control his power. Edward just looked confused. " Bella would you like to say something. " Renee asked. Bella said yes. When I first met him I just thought wow he's huge. But mom assured me we would be a great fit. I didn't want anyone to hear him with me but he was so quit. Always.

Last night I brought him out and he immediately came on. He was there right almost to the end then he just fizzled out. I tried everything to wake him up but he didn't. I searched for some energy for him but there was none. He was dead. After three years he left me".There where laughs at this. At this point I would like everyone to take a moment of silence. " Everyone was quiet as Bella stood and put dirt over the grave. After that everyone headed inside for refreshments. " I'm confused why is everyone laughing" Edward asked. " Dude she just buried her vibrator." Paul said. Seth walked over to Bella and snatched the hat of her head. Every burst out laughing at how red she was. She smiled turned to Seth " Pay up" . "Wait what does he have to pay you for" Leah asked. "I dared her to completely and totally embarrass herself didn't think she would do it. Everyone looked at Seth sweet little devious Seth had made sweet little Bella embarrass for all time. Oh they where never gonna forget this.


End file.
